stay
by darlingdearestdoll
Summary: maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be together. this time, she stayed. - oldrivalshipping


**Rated: T because I'm paranoid? XD**

 **Summary:** Maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be together. This time, she stayed.

 **Author's Note:** I haven't played the game, nor have I watched the anime… All my knowledge comes from the Pokemon Special manga XD So please forgive me if I make any stupid mistakes :3

Now, just to clear up some confusions there, Green is the boy. And that makes Blue… another boy :v Duh :v

I personally think Green and Blue are perfect together, and… why are there so few OldRival fanfic, again? This world certainly needs more OldRival fanfics

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not claim any legal rights about Pokemon, be it that it's the game, the anime, or the manga. Pokemon belongs to its rightful owner(s), and I do not make any profit or monetary from this fanfiction. This is purely a fan's imagination running wild XD**

* * *

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing

Now we'll never know for sure, ooh

\- _Should've been us_ , Tori Kelly.

* * *

Blue woke up in a bed that wasn't hers.

The room was definitely too neat and too bland for her taste. In the place where a vanity mirror should have been, she found a simple wooden desk, documents piled up and flooded the whole surface; walls a perfect shade of gray, empty and lack the photos she liked to hang up; and immediately, she knew.

His steady breathing, light and fruity and wine, was eventually captured her attention, and she turned, looking for the source of that sound. Sunlight streamed down from his opened window, breaking into fragments with different colors, red and green and yellow and blue and every colors ever discovered. His body somehow curled up, brown hair messed up – no wonder because of _certain activities_ last night, and a refined face all too familiar to her eyes. Sharp eyes lidded, but she knew if he opened them, they would certainly be startlingly green.

Without a slip, Blue slided down. Gathering clothes, getting dressed, walking out of the room. A routine Blue was used to.

Her eyes lingered on his form.

( _Stay_ , her unconscious part whispered, _stay_ ; and she brushed it off. Like every last time.)

As her body trailed off his room, her back getting smaller and smaller until it vanished into thin air, his eyes snapped open. A small, barely audible sigh escaped, brushing his own lips swiftly and breezed out toward the door, a wishful hope for it to reveal someone who was no longer there.

( _Stay_ , his mind begged, _stay._ )

* * *

She faced him like nothing had ever happened between them, that the previous night was only a dream, an illusion created by him. Non-existent, the crinkles around her eyes whispered when she smiled at them, _platonic_ , the hollow under her jaw said. Everything was etched on her face, and he knew she didn't mean anything wicked or hurtful, or even just toying with him.

(He knew, he knew, because he knew how hard it is to have a true friend – and how easy it is to lose a friendship to desire, to watch it shatter.)

He nodded understandingly, and her smile just stretched a little wider.

* * *

The next time was harder, her ex-boyfriend was in town, holding hand with a new girl, and Green was just generally feeling like crap. _Stressed_ , they said, but "stressed" couldn't even come close to describe how he felt – work and researches and duties weighing him down – and stress was just too much of an understatement to be the reasons behind his mood.

He didn't know why he sensed that Blue needed him. Maybe because it was the way she couldn't really look at Red and Yellow as they snuggled together. Maybe because he was lonely himself too.

She sighed into his embrace, a tiny, grateful "thank you", and he nodded.

(They didn't do anything – just holding each other close and trying to inhale the body scents and warmth. And even if they did hook up – that was nothing to judge by. That wouldn't change anything between them.

Because Blue and Green could be anything, but first and foremost, they were friends.)

* * *

Sometimes Green wondered why no one had ever seemed to realize and appreciate how amazing she is. He wondered why no one had made it their mission to map out every inch of her body, so he did, and yeah, they were just friends, and this wasn't going to mean much in the morning, at least not in a way that would change something between them. So he worshiped every little bit of her and reveled in his ability to make her quiver.

She left the next morning, her legs wobble and shaky, her body sore and her mind completely blank, any sorrow she might have felt last night disappeared without a trace as she stood up, and his warmth was so tempting that she almost gave in.

 _Almost_ , almost, her mind whispered, _almost._

(He was too precious a friend of hers to lose like this.)

* * *

Just a look in her eyes and Green immediately knew Blue was through with another boyfriend. The boy cheated on her, he knew, her puffy eyes screamed at him, and if the way she smiled shakily and waving the loving couple off with a hand wasn't obvious, he didn't know what was.

Maybe he just knew her too well.

So he offered a movie night, and she didn't refuse.

At one point she laughed and pointed at the screen through her tears (and Green was a gentleman, so he pretended he didn't just see that, because he knew those tears had nothing to do with the movie and everything to do with the fact that yet another person failed to love her like she deserved), and he kissed her. If they were clumsy and long and breath-taking, that was totally fine for both of them.

Their feet stumbled on an all too familiar path up his bedroom, and he looked at her, carefully,

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantages of you in this state..."

and she fumbled, her hands tightening around his shirt, so tight that her knuckles went white and glistening tears carved a trail on her skin, and nodded, determined.

"Yes."

Despite the umpteen times they had been engaged in this, his mouth still went dry.

* * *

He refused to give her the fast, rough, angry revenge-sex she wanted to have. That's not how a person should treat Blue.

 _Stay_ , every fibre of him screamed, _stay_ , but the words lumped in his throat and he silently watched her retreating form.

* * *

How she was, brown hair flowing down her back, ornate and intricate, sea-blue eyes shining with mirth, supple lips. She was colorful, a kaleidoscope, living a never-ending dream, she danced like a feather, light and carefree, all golden and silver and happiness, and he wondered, how could anyone not love her?

(It was worshiped, but Green told himself it wasn't. He was Green and he didn't worship.)

And there was no reason to get weird, because they were just friends.

* * *

Until the day it was not. Her smile was just brighter, her body softer, more intoxicating, more addictive, and even though he had seen (touched, licked, clawed, bit) everything about her, it just forced a blush on his face, and his heart beat faster, and this was nowhere near platonic – nowhere, and _what was wrong with him?_

He knew he needed to do something (someone) before this got out of control, because it obviously was going to, and in a fearful speed – (destroying everything, shattering and blowing until nothing was left but a good friendship vanishing, and she was too precious to let go.)

This was not how it should go, because first and foremost, they were supposed to be friends.

* * *

He tried. He really did. He tried anything, and his desperation only grew. He spent more time at the gym, he stayed behind at the lab, and he even went on not one, but several dates. Green worked himself through endless lines of pretty faces but none of them really did anything for him anymore. When he closed his eyes, the only face haunting him was hers.

She yelled at him, cornered him. She pissed off. Not because he stopped sleeping with her, but because he stopped looking at her face, stopped caring, stopped being her friend.

He couldn't provide any explanation, but an apologize and "It's not you. It's me."

 _Stay_ , he pleaded.

She didn't hear it.

* * *

She had a new boyfriend, and it took Green everything to not rip that boy's head off his neck, with the way he looked at Blue like a piece of meat.

He settled with a hostile glare and an icy aura instead.

(Still, it was enough to scare that jerk of his pants, and he was scrambling on his legs when the date ended.)

He told himself it was just what friends do to each other, and he failed, failed pathetically hard.

They could be anything, but first and foremost they were friends, even if that was growing harder and harder each day passing.

* * *

"What happened between you two?" - Yellow asked her concernedly - "Green has been more… I don't know, more distracted lately. And you two certainly don't talk much."

"Really?" - She managed a smile, even though her muscles were stretching just a little bit too hard - "Why do you think so?"

"He treats you like a delicate glass doll that will break if he makes so much as a loud noise."

She grinned the matter off, mainly because Blue didn't know the answer herself.

* * *

"Green?"

She asked, so determined this time, and he gulped. She wouldn't take "no" for an answer, not this time.

"What the fuck is happening? Explain yourself."

And usually, he would just brush her off, but she sneered with so much intensity, and he couldn't afford to lose her, not like this, not here, she was too precious-

He couldn't settle it with words, and he couldn't trust his tongue either. The only thing he could manage was:

"It's not you, it's me."

Blue deflated almost immediately. She laughed. A laughter so hurt.

Her voice is small, desperate.

"Then why did you stop being my friend?"

He couldn't answer.

 _Because I don't just want to be your friend._

* * *

"Why shouldn't I just go to the date?"

Silence.

 _Stay_ , every inch of his being craved her, a promise and bittersweet memories asked desperately, _stay_. A selfish thought, he grimaced, but he couldn't fight it off as much as he couldn't stop breathing.

Frustration burnt in his eyes, and she asked stubbornly.

"Why?"

The problem was, he didn't know either.

 _I love you?_

 _That guy is a douchebag?_

 _I'm perfect for you?_

He had no proper response.

Words swirling around his head, his eyes hazed. She snorted.

Her feet stepped out, further and further and further away from him, and she was going with another guy, and this was his limits, he couldn't stand this anymore.

An impulse, a spur of the moment, they would call it.

He kissed her.

(Green could practically see their friendship flying out of the window, and he kissed her harder, more desperately.)

Her eyes widened, but she didn't push him away.

* * *

She woke. His bedroom.

The sight was so familiar now that she could walk around with her eyes closed, and the girl sighed softly. Maybe that was just a piece of her imagination. Still, it was so good. So good that it hurt when she woke up, coming back to reality, and the dream slipping away like water through the cracks of her fingers, slipping to oblivion.

She would keep it there, occasionally peek at it. A good dream never hurt anybody.

His hands closed around her waist before she even got the chance to sit up, and a sleepy voice murmured.

"Stay."

He was hard. Rock-hard, black and white and yes and no and right and wrong.

She was soft. Pliable and fixate and gray and a mixture of colors so vivid and fireworks burning.

Together, they didn't make sense. An intricate imperfection, a flawed fantasy, a damaged daydream.

But they fixed each other. He helping her getting through everything, and she relying on him, making him soften up.

Blue smiled softly.

Maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be together.

(This time, she stayed.)

* * *

Now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

* * *

Yeah, mediocre, I know, stop hitting meeehhhh XD

Anyway, please review? :3 Please? Pretty much with a buffet on top? :3


End file.
